The present disclosure relates generally to the field of hybrid vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a drive system that can be added to a vehicle to convert a new or existing vehicle into a hybrid vehicle. The present disclosure further relates to a method of modifying a new or existing vehicle into a hybrid vehicle either by an original equipment manufacturer or by a retro-fit application.
Hybrid vehicles offer consumers with an alternative to vehicles employing conventional internal combustion engines, transmissions, and drive trains which often exhibit relatively low fuel efficiency and/or produce undesirable emissions that are released during operation. A typical hybrid vehicle combines a battery powered electric motor with an internal combustion engine. Acceptability of hybrid vehicles by consumers depends at least partially on the cost of the solution and the benefit that the solution brings in terms of fuel efficiency as well as reduction in emissions. The fuel efficiency and emissions capabilities of a hybrid vehicle is at least partially dependent on the design and use of the primary components of the hybrid drive system (e.g., electric motor, battery, controller, associated software, etc.). There continues to be a need to provide a hybrid vehicle and/or a hybrid drive system for a vehicle that balances the independencies of the primary components of the hybrid vehicle in a manner that provides the consumer with an economical solution in terms of fuel efficiency as well as reduction in emissions. There also continues to be a need to provide a hybrid drive system for a vehicle that can be readily installed as a retro-fit application for existing vehicles and/or incorporated into a platform of a new vehicle by an original equipment manufacturer.